


What If I Told You I Was Psychic?

by Gh0stRay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: But not at first, Contemporary with a plot, It might be a little sad later on but I don't want to spoil, It's gunna be a love story, M/M, Original six, Psychic Gavin, Slow Build, With love and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gh0stRay/pseuds/Gh0stRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin Free is special. Always has been. And apparently always will be.</p><p>Psychic. That's what he was, reading minds didn't exactly come with a manual. He had to build up resistance, learn to block peoples thoughts out as well as learn not to invade other peoples minds just out of pure curiosity.</p><p>Getting a job a Rooster Teeth was pretty exciting, he was going to live with Geoff, play games for a living, meet some new friends. But apparently one wants to be more than friends... But, Gavin doesn't seem so keen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome To Texas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hi! Thanks for clicking on this work, I presume you're going to read it since you're here unless it was a missclick...
> 
> So, I've been working on this for a while, since the middle of last year probably and now I'm posting it like, eight months later.
> 
> Shout out to Ally for proof reading this for me (she's great) so please, enjoy~~

I would not call what I have, a 'gift.'  
  
It could be more of a curse, or something horrible like that.  
  
Because this is certainly not a 'gift.'  
  
I hope you realise that whatever this is, it isn't quite as nice as you'd think it’d be. Sometimes it's nice just not to know. Not knowing is what makes us human, we love to solve things. We love to know the start, middle, and end to stories. We're just curious creatures in general.  
  
Though I have to admit, it would of been nice not to know some stories. For example that my neighbour's had sex last night, that one fan wrote some extremely erotic fanfic about Dan and I, or, that my favourite character in The Walking Dead dies at the end of the next season... This could go on for hours.  
  
My mother calls it a gift.  
  
Dan calls it the ability to read minds.  
  
I just say that I'm psychic.  
  
It was all pretty exciting when I was little. I was constantly running about the house pretending to save the world and put bad guys in jail. I wanted to play the game with my other friends, but mum said no, she said I wasn’t allowed to tell anyone about my ‘gift’. She couldn't stop me from telling Dan though.  
  
After a long time of little slip ups, and, unanswered questions. I decided that it was only right to I tell him the truth. He took he considerably well, which was good. We then went on to make our slow-motion videos.  
  
Usually I couldn't help but read minds, it would just happen by accident. Of course, sometimes – Just sometimes – it was curiosity. Which I really think I had to stop doing, cause I was generally punished by horrible, disturbing, unthinkable thoughts when I did so.  
  
Anyway. Life was pretty neat.  
  
I was able to avoid getting bullied in school, and, know when a crush liked me back. But the guilt of knowing was crushing and hurtful really. The feeling is unexplainable. You feel guilty for knowing the way you found out, yet you feel relieved that you know.  
  
My little talent did cause me a lot of trouble every now and then, as, I was quite bad at keeping my mouth shut. I would occasionally just blurt out random things that only a mind reader could know. As a result, I managed to ruin my fair share of peoples’ social lives. I knew so much that people even started to come to me for gossip! Which actually turned out not to be that fun. I kinda just wanted to go about my day, hanging with Dan, talking about video games, without some popular kid running up to me and begging for the latest gossip.  
  
I eventually I became used to it and was able to just push them away. I still accidentally say some things that I’m not supposed to, but well, what are you going to do?  
  
After the years went by and Dan and I became pretty famous (well internet famous at least), so, I was invited to work at Roosterteeth.  
  
Which is how I ended up here, standing in the airport looking around for the one and only Geoff Ramsey.  
  
Eventually I spotted him from the corner of my eye. He was standing with his arms crossed looking up at me with his sharp blue eyes as I started to walk down the stairs. He had a bloody top looking moustache, and, many various tattoo's covering his arms – most of which I couldn't really make out from the angle I was at. He was wearing a black shirt with some sort of white logo on it and a pair of plain blue jeans.  
  
As I dawdled over to him, I took a minute to block any of his thoughts from reaching my mind. It was a bit harder than normal here in the airport as I had to block out so many voices, in so many languages that were made so much louder due to the amount of panic and anxiety, that an airport generally contains (people running late, first time flyers, anxious flyers, etc.). The airport really was the worst place for a mind reader to be.  
  
I gave him my trademark goofy smile holding my bags tightly in my hands.  
  
"Sup asshole." Geoff greeted ever so eloquently.  
  
"Hey." I replied, the grip on my bags tightening as they began to slip.  
  
"This way." He announces, promptly turning away and starting to walk through the group of impatient travellers and even more impatient travellers’ families. He didn’t even bother to give me a hand, so I called out to him.  
  
"Oi! 'Yeh littl’ prick, you gonna to give me a hand?"  
  
He looked back at me and gave me an annoyed look. "Fiiine." He complained, grabbing one of the lightest bags from my hands.  
  
We walked through the crowd of people, and, my pace quickened as my mental defences began to weaken. I was catching glimpses of words here and there; Geoff however didn't seem to be in as much of a hurry as I was.  
  
_'Go...'_  
  
_'Fucking pl...'_  
  
When we finally reached the exit I took in a deep breath of fresh air. My head started to pulse as we walked through the stifling heat to his car. Which, to be honest, was much much hotter than the air outside.  
  
Back in England, it was at least 15° degrees Celsius and that’s in the bloody summer. Here in Austin though it was nearing 35°, which, made me feel as if I was boiling. I had known it was going to be hot here, but, nothing could have prepared me for this.  
  
"Welcome to Texas. It's hot. And there's a lot of fucking traffic." Geoff announced grinning, as he started up the car and began to drive out of the car park.  
  
I look out the window. "Thanks for the tour Geoff, but, I'm pretty sure I could’ve figured that out on my own."  
  
"Hey! I'm just giving you a heads up, asshole." After quickly paying for parking, we headed out into the heavy traffic.  
  
After, at the very least, a half hour of driving, Geoff pulled up to his house. To be perfectly honest it was quite a nice house. We headed on inside, Geoff opening the door wide leading me into the foyer, where I was greeted by Griffon Ramsey.  
  
I'd met both Griffon and Geoff before, but I had not seen them face to face in quite a few months.  
  
"Hey Gav." She welcomed me, with a tight hug and a warm smile.  
  
"Hello Griffon!" I reply, giving her a wide smile in return. As I struggle to pull my bags through the door and hug her at the same time.  
  
"Here, let me help you with those." She glares over at Geoff who was now preparing himself a drink.  
  
He shrugged, taking a sip before speaking. "I drove him here."  
  
Griffon just shook her head, taking one of my suit-cases from my hand. _'Bloody asshole.'_ She thought in a fond joking manner, and, we began to make our way up the stairs when something suddenly hit me.  
"Where's Rachel?"  
  
"She's at school. She'll be back later on." She informs me.  
  
This kind of bummed me out. I really liked Rachel (I always felt more comfortable while she was around), it was such a shame that I couldn't see her until tonight. It would’ve been really nice to see her running through the door to greet me as soon as I got here, and, chattering away to me as I unpacked. But, well school is school.  
  
And education is kind of important. I guess. Depending on who you ask.  
  
Griffon started to help me put some clothes in the draws and begin to make this foreign room feel just a little more like mine. We were soon interrupted by Geoff  
  
"Hurry up! I want to get into the office before Christmas!"  
  
"The Office?" I repeat. Already?  
  
"Yeah! I want you to meet everyone." He said from his position casually leaning against the door frame, sipping from his drink.  
  
"Alright, I'll be down in a moment." I told him, just finishing up with what I was doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I know the first chapter doesn't have much content, but I'm just setting it up. It will get better, pls just give it a chance.)  
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed, comment your thoughts if you want. The second chapter is on the way if you're still interested. ^-^


	2. The Office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I actually updated this within a reasonable time! I hope I can keep this up, I'll certainly try, I just need to find motivation to continue, I certainly have the inspiration, it's just a matter of putting fingers to keyboard, then not getting distracted.
> 
> So as always, I hope you enjoy.

  
Geoff and I walked out and into the car. I wasn't very pleased to be back in the heat again, but, I was probably going to have to get used it if I was going to be living in Austin for the next few months. I adjust the collar of my stripy purple shirt and slipped into the passenger seat next to Geoff, slipping my seat belt on.

"So, what do you think of Austin so far?" Geoff asks starting up the car and turning out onto the road.

As the air conditioning came on I felt a moment of relief as the cool breeze touched my hot neck and face. "Hot” I reply “really bloody hot."

I looked out the window as we turn onto the main road, tall buildings that litter the distance came into view as we moved onto a high-way. I was slightly amazed by the complexity of it all. They had high-ways going above and below us, all turning off onto different roads, but they functioned well. Took people were they needed to go, up down and all around. It was rather complex.

"Do they not have high ways in England?" Geoff asks as he saw me awing over the twisting roads.

"They do." I turn back to look at him. "But not like this. In London things are busy, but they don't have roads going up and down everywhere. Well, not as commonly as here. And out of London, and big cities they just have narrow country roads."

Geoff nodded thoughtfully. "More or less traffic?"

I shrugged. "More, I reckon."

He adjusted his grip on the steering wheel. "Things around the office have been set up for your little ass moving in, we got some of the new guys to drag a desk next to Michaels. We have two monitors, computer and X-box set up for you, as well as your own chair. Ready for you to begin work tomorrow."

It was late in the afternoon, and I had woken up at around three in order to make my 5am flight. I managed to sleep for about five out of the ten hours I was on the plane and watched movies for the rest.

I was pretty tired, but not to a point that I didn't want to head to the office and meet the everyone. Geoff seemed pretty intent on me doing so as well and I really don't believe I could have talked my way out of it in any case.

"Oh, already? I didn't expect everything to be set up so quickly." I glance at him.

He nods. "I'm not going to make you split screen with Michael or something, makes it hard for the views to decide who to watch. On the other hand, easier to edit though."

"So the fact that you have my desk set up, actually has nothing to do with me, but the content?" I ask, a small smile tugging at my lips.

"Uh... yes." He chuckled.

"Wonderful." I looked back out the window, eyes scanning across the foreign landscape. This was all so new to me, the big buildings, lack of greenery, the traffic. Deep down I felt a little homesick, but I knew I'd get over it.

Despite the hot temperatures, traffic, strange backwards roads, accents and overly tall buildings. I felt as if I'd learn to love it here. Or well, at least love it enough to stay here for half a life time.

"So Gav, you up for some Halo when we get back? I doubt we'll be at the office that long, most of the Achievement Hunters will be heading off about now, we had a bit of a lazy day today." Geoff asks.

"Nah, honestly I'm actually feeling pretty knackered, I'm probably just going to head off to bed." I reply a little guiltily, faded green eyes watching the road as it passes by.

"Later then. Tonight, for dinner you're going to get a real taste of what Texas is all about." He glances across at me and I catch his reflection in the window.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Some real special American Cuisine." Geoff looked at me with amused eyes as I turn to him restlessly.

"Aww, Geoff. Can’t you just tell me?" I whine.

"Nope, you have to wait until tonight!" He turns away from me and focus’ his eyes back on the road.

Instead of giving up – like a normal person without psychic powers would – I searched his mind for the answer. My eyes remaining fixated on him as I pick through his thoughts, and manage to find what I wanted.

_'Haha! he's gunna be so damn pleased when I bring home Taco Bell!'_ Geoff chuckles to himself.

"It's take-away isn't it? Some renowned American take out place, like um... Taco Bell?" a cocky grin rose to my face.

Geoff glances at me. "No!" He squeaks quickly.

I laughed. "So it is Taco Bell?"

He hesitated. "Damn it. How did you know?"

"It's a gift." I chuckle. A joke way more funny to me than it was to him. "I'm glad we're really eating like kings on my first night."

"Yeah! Kings of Mexico! Or whatever they have down there... Ask Ray. He'll know." He turns down some road, which I didn't catch the name of.

"I'll take it. Tacos actually don't sound too bad." I nodded. "Better than that aeroplane food I had any way."

Ahead I saw a large two story building, it was a light blue colour with a large blinded windows covering the front. Above the front door was a large sign with the name 'Rooster Teeth' on it.

"Well, that’s it." He says with a vague motion to the building as he pulls the car into the parking area.

I sit in the car for a moment, not particularly wanting to go back out into the heat. Geoff glances at me and grins opening the door.

"Come on you fucking wuss, it's not that bad." He says as he slides out of the car and into the overly humid air.

"It is! You're not from England! You're attuned to this weather, whilst my bodies more fit for snow and stuff!" I protest opening the door, a sour expression now taking form on my face.

"Oh don't you worry; we get plenty of that here too." Geoff shut his door, taking a few steps away from the car and looking back at me as I followed hesitantly.

I was a nervous, only a little. But I was more excited than anything. At least I'll know if they don't like me. That was one of the good things about being psychic too, I would just know if someone didn't like me- it's much simpler with guys than with girls, to be perfectly honest, even without the psychic ability.

Trailing Geoff into the building I met my second employee there.

She looked up at Geoff and smiled. "Hey." Before turning to me with the same welcoming smile. "You're Gavin right?"

"Yeah." I nodded, reaching out to shake her hand which she had extended to me.

'Huh, what a nice accent.' She thinks, before speaking aloud. "Kara. Welcome to Rooster Teeth."

I nod in thanks placing my hand by my side again, before following Geoff through the halls. Rooster Teeth looked much smaller from the outside. Perhaps I didn't see the large extension at the back?

The first actual Achievement Hunter we ran into was Jack. He did look to be busy, but Geoff didn't care. He swooped in and caught the taller man’s attention, "Hey, Jack." He greeted.

Jack was poking at some buttons on a printer attempting to get it to copy or something, he was clearly getting quite frustrated. Jack turns away from it letting out a sight to face me.

Jack was tall, with ginger hair and a beard, he was wearing glasses to possibly help him read the names on the buttons and was dressed in a green shirt that said 'Ryan the super smart guy' on it and jeans.

Geoff's eyes scanned across the shirt before Jack could say anything. "Is Ryan handing out those shirts again?"

"Yeah, gave me one and told me I had to wear it." Jack sighed. "And this is Gavin? Correct?"

"Uh- yeah." I dipped my head, shaking his hand with a slight grin.

"Geoff won’t stop talking about you. For that past two weeks it’s been, 'Gavin this...' and 'Gavin that...' He appears to be quite fond of you." Jack says glancing at a now glaring Geoff.

Jack let out a low chuckle.

_'Damn it, Jack. I was hoping to be the tough guy for more than a few hours.'_ Geoff thinks.

Jack turns back to me and steps to the side. "If you'd excuse me, I need to get Kerry or Chris to help me change the ink, or something, in the evil goddamn printer."

"Later, Jack." I watch as he walks down the hall.

Geoff pauses, looking down at the printer. "How much printing does every one actually do, I swear we just refilled this thing last week." He mumbles.

As we begin to move through the office I poke my head in a few rooms, taking note of some of the faces I didn't yet know, but, would perhaps greet later.

Geoff stops outside a larger office. On the door were the words, 'Achievement Hunter'. He pushes it open and we find one guy sitting on far left side of the office.

It was pretty big, six desks were all side-by-side together, and there was a couch pressed up against one of the walls, as well as a whole bunch of fan-art posted on the walls. Pictures, photos, drawings, you name it and this office had it.

Having his head-phones on the guy doesn’t hear us enter. The Achievement Hunter was just sorting through some footage by the looks of it.

Geoff gently places a hand on his shoulder and he flinches, glancing back at Geoff. "Fuck! Don't do that!"

Geoff releases a slight chuckle amused at his response.

Pulling his headphones off he frowns slightly. "What’s up? I'm trying to finish up my editing for today."

"Meet, Gavin." Geoff gestures towards me.

The guy glances up at me, dipping his head gently. "Ryan." He announces rising from his chair. I now catch a better look at his face, piercing blue eyes with sandy blonde hair. He has dark rings around his eyes and looks quiet tired as if he's been dumped with loads of tedious work.

_'Small talk. I have time for that right? Just be polite, they'll eventually go away and I'll get back to work.'_ Ryan seemed to not have much thoughts apron meeting me.

"Just flew in from England today. Showing him around the office, introducing him to you guys." Geoff continues.

"Today? Must be tired." Ryan replies. _'Here we go.'_

I nod gently. "Yeah, ten hour flights aren't much fun."

"Seen Ray or Michael around?" Geoff asks.

Ryan frowned, looking thoughtful for a moment. "I think Ray went to go and talk to Kerry, but Michael? Haven't seen him in about half an hour, maybe? He just left after finishing his work."

"Okay, thanks Ryan." Geoff walks over to the other side of the office.

My eyes scan across the green and white walls, before I quickly catch up to Geoff, hearing Ryan’s, _'Perhaps I will get home tonight after all.'_ Slipping his headphones back on he turns away from us.

"And this is your desk." Geoff points it out. It was white with two new or newish looking monitors atop. Beneath it was a X-box and computer. My desk was white and bare, nothing compared to the other guys’ desks, that were filled with art, pictures, plushies and, other various trinkets. "You'll fill it up with shit, in no time. Don't worry. Then it's just a matter of deciding what you actually want and what can fit on your d7esk."

I nodded. "Yeah, I've already got a few things I can shove on here."

Geoff takes a few steps back, beginning to head out of the office. "Well, you're going to be seeing much more of this office, so you'll have plenty of time to learn it's ins and outs. Let's go and see if Michael and Ray are still around."

Following him down the hall, he points out few rooms out for me. Like the podcast room and where On The Spot is filmed, as well as the odd person’s office here and there.

As we walk down one of the hallways, heading in the direction of Kerry's office, a dark haired figure begins to approach us. His eyes scanned across Geoff briefly before giving a nod of greeting.

His attention then turns on me, where his gaze lingered for a moment longer while he tries to figure out who the heck I am, but he gave me a friendly smile any way.

"Yo, Ray." Geoff caught his attention and Ray stops walking. "This is Gavin; the new guy I was talking about."

Ray looked thoughtful for a moment, searching Geoff’s face. _'Who...?'_

"Remember? I've been talking about him coming in for a few weeks now? British guy? Does slow-mo-guys with Dan?" Geoff says attempting to jog his memory.

_'Slow-Mo-Guys...'_ Ray's mind suddenly began to turn and the memories he was searching for fill his mind.

_My character hit the golf ball across the – slightly over the top – course, filled with snakes, crocodiles, ramps, jumps and things that never would be possible in a real life Mini-golf course. But, that’s what made this game so... exciting. Aiming up the perfect shot so I could get the snake to eat my ball then puke it back up and into the hole, (all in one move) was my ultimate goal._

_The ball rolled towards the snake, but was off just by a few inches and hit the wall rebounding into the other side of the course._

_"Fuck..." I murmured._

_Well, there goes my hole in one._

_A murmur of voices could be heard outside the hum of music in my head phones. Slipping them down and around my neck, I twirled my chair around to see Geoff standing behind us and addressing the other Achievement Hunters._

_"... Slow-Mo-Guys. I've been talking about him coming down for a few weeks now, and it's been announced on the RoosterTeeth website, that he will be the sixth Achievement Hunter. As he is flying in a few days. I'm sure you'll make him all feel welcome... in your individual ways... And no Ryan, you are not giving him one of your 'Ryan the Super Smart Guy' shirts." Geoff eyed Ryan who raised his hands defensively._

_In the corner of my eye I saw Michael listening to Geoff with a slightly excited expression. I've seen him watching one or two Slow-Mo-Guys videos, in anticipation of this guy’s arrival, which I thought was kinda cute in a way._

_"Well how else am I supposed to make him feel welcome?" Ryan exclaimed defiantly._

_"A hello? Most likely not mentioning Edgar in your first conversation? Basic social skills, Ryan. I'm sure you will find a way." Geoff looked back across at the rest of us. "Right, we have GTA V Let's Play to film in half an hour, you better begin to set up, you know how long these things take."_

_And with that I spun back around to face me computer. I will master this one hole..._

Snapping back into reality and out of Ray's memories, I see his smile widen and he holds out a hand to greet me. "Oh! Right, I remember now."

Shaking his hand, I return the smile.

"How do you forget something like that?" Geoff asks sending him a rather confused look.

"Uh... well... I didn't actually think that he was coming in today... More like tomorrow... or next week... when did you say he was flying in again?" He frowns looking thoughtful, his mind clogging up with thoughts of things he had to do, I didn't want to intrude too much but it was mainly a list of food Tina had asked him to get at the shops as well as a video he had to edit at home, then stream as he promised he would stream tonight after the massive gap in-between now and his last stream.

I stop prying there.

"Today, Ray. Gavin flew in today." Geoff basically spelling it out for him.

"Oh. Welcome to Texas, then. Hotter than England, I bet?" Ray asks.

I nod "Yeah, a lot hotter than England." I begin to wonder how many times I was going to have this conversation with someone.

"Hey, Ray you seen Michael around?" He asks, blue eyes scanning over Ray's.

"Yeah, just saw him making another coffee in the kitchen, shouldn't be gone just yet." Ray looks between us.

"Thanks." Geoff begins to walk down the hall.

I gave a gentle wave to Ray, before catching up to Geoff, who then turns into one final living area. A nice modern looking kitchen with usual kitchen appliances – oven, kettle, sink – you know, the usual things. Then next to that a couch with a coffee table. A few co-workers were chatting over there.

An auburn haired guy was leaning against the wall. Coffee in one hand, phone in the other as he scrolled through what is most likely his Twitter feed or something very similar.

"Michael!" Geoff calls walking over to him.

The curly haired guy looks up, eyes meeting with Geoff’s before they then scan my own. There was one extra second where he just stares at me, taking in my appearance.

_'Who's this cutie?'_ He thinks to himself, internally smirking. Though his exterior continued to hold up his default expression of somewhere between annoyance and boredom.

I felt a little unsure about talking to him already. It wasn't that I was offended by his thoughts or anything like that, it's just that I didn't expect it, and I already felt awkward. I had nothing against being with a guy, I myself was bisexual. But I wasn't ready for a relationship or anything resembling it, not yet.

Not after Meg.

"Michael, this is-" Geoff got cut off.

"Gavin, right? Yeah, Geoff’s been talking you up all week. You better meet expectations." He gave a slight grin, extending his hand.

I gave it a firm shake, struggling to push Michaels thoughts out, especially with the physical contact I had just made. _'Those fucking eyes, though.'_

I pulled my hand away, maybe a little too quickly.

Michael gave me slightly confused look, but passed it off as nothing.

"Yeah, good to know that you remember him coming in." Geoff rubbing his head, before twisting around it around at the sound of his name.

"Geoff! Hey, I need you to come look at this." That was Burnie.

"Be right there!" Geoff calls back, before looking back between Michael and I. "You two just talk for a little bit, I'll be right back."

Michael gives him a small nod while just watch as Geoff walks away. I don't want Michael to get the wrong idea, I don't want to be my usual overly friendly self. He might accept that as flirting, so I decided to be distant. I didn't want a relationship with him.

I've seen his videos; he yells at things for entertainment. Not exactly my type of guy, even if I was looking.

Completely blocking out his thoughts, I look back at him and give an awkward smile.

"So, England? Cold there?" He asks starting up some small talk.

"Yeah." I nod, giving a single worded answer. And that makes it a total of... three.

Michael pauses for a moment. "I guess you're not enjoying the hot weather here then?"

"Not really." I shrug. I really was getting bored of this same conversation over and over again.

He pushes his lips together and the situation begins to grow awkward. Taking a sip of his coffee, his eyes scan across the ground behind me.

Very awkward.

"You start work here tomorrow, right?" He tries again, doing what he could to keep the conversation alive.

"Yup." My green eyes, looked anywhere but his own gaze.

"'Had to help move the desk in yesterday, as well as set up the monitors with Ryan. It was hard work! Did Geoff introduce you to Ryan?" He asks taking another sip of his coffee.

"Uhh... yeah." I nod.

"Cool. Ryan's a bit creepy some times, but I guess you get used to it. He does focus on his work when he needs to though, it's easier to dump all the GTA V and Minecraft Let's Play's on him. He gets them done pretty quickly." Michael continues to keep eye contact, but I’m looking just below his eyes, nose, mouth, freckles- sometimes the wall behind him and all this was in-between glancing at the hall where Geoff had disappeared.

I give a small nod, just listening to him talk.

Michael looked as if he was about to say more, but thankfully Geoff ends the awkwardness. "You two getting along?" He doesn't give us time to answer. "Good. Gav, Griffon just texted me, she's getting dinner now. So unless you want cold taco's, we better get going."

I nod. "Cool, because I'm starved. Bye Michael."

"See you tomorrow." Perhaps there was a twinge of disappointment in Michaels tone, but I pretend I don't hear it, already feeling bad enough.

I follow Geoff back through the offices, kind of glad to get out of that awkward conversation with Michael. It felt bad to be so rude to him, one worded answers sometimes just nodding. I said I wanted to be distant, not an asshole.

As we made our way outside and into the car, Geoff begins talking "So, what did you think of the crew?"

I nod. "Yeah, they seem pretty cool."

It was starting to cool down now, which was a relief. But in my opinion it was still quite a few degrees too hot. The drive back was quiet as now I was most definitely feeling the effects of jet lag. I couldn't wait until I could just collapse on my bed and sleep.

But first. Some American cuisine.

Pulling back into Geoff’s driveway we saw that Griffon was already back.

Geoff hurried on inside, looking as hungry as a hippo, and I follow at a more sedated pace entering the kitchen already smelling the tacos.

Rachel was already sat at the table nomming on a taco contently. Her eyes then shot over to me. "Gavvy!" She exclaims rushing to hug me, spilling half her taco in the process.

I give her a massive grin. Feeling a little less shitty already

\---

Tea had been filled with excited chatter and talk about tomorrow. My stomach was full and now I was under a sheet, a fan blowing cool air on my one leg that was stuck out of the blanket.

I was overly excited about tomorrow; I'd begin to get to know the guys more. Ray seemed cool, Ryan appeared to be busy when I met him perhaps I'd get to know him better as the days went on and he wasn't swarmed with work. Jack was nice, him and Geoff seem like old friends.

And Michael? Well... maybe he was the person I was least looking forwards to seeing tomorrow. I couldn't tell him I'm not interested without him making a move, that would give away my slight... gift immediately. I don't even know if I'd have the heart to do such a thing.

Not my type. I continue to tell myself, giving me a reason not to date any one at the current time.

I'm still not ready. Not after Meg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my friend Ally who proof read this for me. The next chapter might be a few weeks away since I'm only a couple of paragraphs in, but I'll try to atleast update it within two weeks.
> 
> And thank you for reading this! I hope you'll stick with me as the story and plot plays out. If not, then thank you for getting to this point. ^-^


End file.
